


The First Three Days

by dogtier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtier/pseuds/dogtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's three days before Jane gets any real rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Three Days

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the beginning (and end) of Act 6 Act 4.

There was no time to rest. The forest fire was spreading rapidly, the wind blowing the acidic smell of smoke and lava towards, getting more intense every minute. 

They couldn't stop because the skeleton things kept coming. Jake's extra gun jerked in Jane's hand, scaring the shit out of her with each blast but it was better than being unarmed against the incoming mob. Dirk capchalogued his severed head before a lizard thing could eat it, an image Jane was sure she'd see every time she shut her eyes for weeks.

Dirk screamed at Sawtooth through his glasses, telling the robot to build faster, they were sitting ducks out here. The walls flew up around them, Jake frantically bent over the alchemiter, frantically trying to cobble together a fork and a sword with only a rocket board and the contents of his sylladex. 

Armed and through the gate the world was quiet, melancholy as they search for shelter. Roxy laid her head in Jane's lap as they holed up in one of the red stone buildings. Dirk stood watch beyond the doorway. Jake kept glancing over at him. Jane shut her eyes when he got up and exited. They tried to keep their voices down and Jane couldn't tell if the thumps were them fighting or fucking.

Jake came back with a black eye and his collar pulled up. Jane fell asleep. Her dreams were unpleasant. 

The tower was being built steadily in the distance as they fought their way back to it. It was slow going, the monsters only left them alone when they hid inside one of what they had finally realized were tombs. Jane didn't want to talk to Dirk, and he didn't want to talk to her either she guessed from the way he was pretending to sleep. The cold canned peas they had had for super sat uneasily in her stomach as she walked out into the night. She heard Jake and Roxy, talking low somewhere down the hill. She saw Roxy's discarded shirt before she reached them and turned back to the tomb.

Through the second gate the next day and they were back to her home. Jane thought she might finally sleep enough for the shakes to go away. They made picking the fragments of grit out of Jake's scrapped up arm very difficult but he bit his lip and only flinched a little when she dabbed at the wound with hydrogen peroxide. 

"Jane," Jake said softly. "I know that well, you said you didn't fancy me-"

She couldn't do this.

"But you've been looking like-"

She couldn't listen to him. She dug her fingers into the red bruise on his neck as she kissed him instead, climbing into his lap when he whimpered and wrapped his arms around her. With her eyes closed and his voice in her ear she could pretend she wasn't third choice.

"We should probably talk," Jake said later, when they all laid limply on the floor after devouring anything and everything that looked good in Jane's kitchen. 

Dirk's chest was bony and uncomfortable to lay her head on, but propping it there gave her the best view of where Jake and Roxy were lazily making out. Dirk smelled like watermelon from stealing Jane's shampoo during the ridiculously long shower he had insisted on taking as soon as they reached her house. 

She found that all the jealousy and anger had left her, though that could have just been the orgasms talking. She felt tired, so tired, but the good kind where she knew that she could sleep and have something to wake up to.


End file.
